


Wings

by Glock17



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glock17/pseuds/Glock17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>没人相信Steve Rogers能做出大事，没人相信Winter Soldier是个好人，除了他们彼此。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 聊天群里大家分享自己搜集的图图时，有一个GIF戳中了我的萌点。  
> http://shaish.tumblr.com/post/84999709226/mangocianamarch-oodlesofpoodles11  
> 然后我的脑洞瞬间飞出银河系………………  
> 2\. AU设定，Wing!fic，每个人生来背上都有触碰不到的翅膀，翅膀即是你灵魂的模样。

Steve第三次打开Bucky的手，“你又碰不到它。”他握着短短的蓝铅笔试图给画面里的码头和水波上色。  
Bucky再次伸手去摸Steve背上朦胧模糊，形状和颜色都不确定的翅膀，它们小小的，看起来很没生气，而且还有点太瘦弱。每次Bucky要碰到它们时翅膀就会轻轻抽动，试着避开Bucky的手指。  
“你能感觉到。”Bucky说，完全没停下尝试。Steve涂完他想要的画面范围，翅膀颤了颤，从紧绷地缩起来变得放松而展开。Bucky的手指覆盖在翅膀外面，它模糊的外形稳定了一点点，呈现出浅浅的栗褐色绒毛。  
“就像你每次要挠我痒痒那样，”Steve缩了缩，脸色和前几天一样苍白。“感觉怪怪的。”  
“它像一团，”Bucky皱着眉，“我说不出来，像一团雾气，我觉得我能摸得到它。”  
Steve咳嗽起来，Bucky把他肩膀上的毯子裹得紧了点。  
“你背后只有一团灰雾。”Steve看看他，Bucky咧开正在换牙的嘴，门牙那儿有一个洞。  
“摸摸看。”Bucky挪得离Steve更近了一点，替他挡着点窗缝漏进来的风，还把两只脚塞进Steve的毯子下面。  
“大人们从来不摸别人的翅膀。”Steve伸出手，小心翼翼地戳了戳Bucky背后那一团更大的，模糊的灰色形状，看起来比Steve的小翅膀形态稳定多了，翼展更大，而且老是半展开圈着Steve的半边肩膀。  
“大人们还总把翅膀藏起来。”Bucky耸肩。“它只是一团雾气，又不会戳破衣服。”  
Steve摸了摸圈着他的翅膀内侧，当他把手指放上去时，有一团模糊的，细细的绒毛感顺着他手掌的移动软软地挠着手心。Bucky扭了扭，“有点痒。”  
“灰色的。”Steve说。“是灰色的。”  
“真的？”Bucky试着看他肩膀后面，只看到Steve摸向空气。“为什么我们都看不到自己的翅膀？”  
“没人看得到自己的翅膀。”Steve也不知道。

*

“你确定是天鹅？”Bucky趴在桌边，翅膀一边覆盖着Steve的左肩，一边耷拉在地板上。  
“大部分人的翅膀都是混种。”Steve皱着眉描绘Bucky翅膀的羽毛形状。“有一部分像天鹅，另一部分像老鹰。”  
“哪部分多点？”Bucky打了个哈欠，下巴垫在双手手背上。  
“我觉得天鹅多点。”Steve不确定地说，背后的翅膀有一半搭在了Bucky翅膀上，深棕色的羽毛形状已经相当稳定，只是看上去营养不良，羽毛几乎没什么光泽，翅膀展开时还没有Bucky的2/3大。  
“我看到那个差点把你牙打掉的Kim的翅膀了。”Bucky说，“他的翅膀糟透了，又脏又丑，就像蝙蝠那样，难怪他老偷他姑妈的钱。”  
“他是个恶霸。”Steve说，舔了舔嘴唇。“我觉得人们把翅膀收起来是因为它很敏感。”  
“嗯嗯嗯。”Bucky赞同地在自己手背上点头。“我再也不想在一群人里面挤来挤去时还得忍受那种突然被戳一下的感觉了。”  
“特别激动的时候大家就控制不住翅膀了。”Steve想了想。“和书上写得一模一样。”  
“没那么复杂。”Bucky笑起来。“如果每个人都整天亮着翅膀晃来晃去，那我们就得和希腊神话里一样光着身子，收起翅膀的时候穿衣服更好看。”  
Steve看向Bucky洗得发白的衬衫和磨损的背带裤。  
“我有一半天鹅翅膀。”Bucky当然发现了他的眼神。“所以我长得很帅，人人都爱我。”  
“姑娘们都爱你。”Steve抱怨，挥开Bucky翅膀安慰的拍打，尽管没什么感觉，但是看到一边翅膀朝着你的脸扇风谁都会本能地躲一下。  
“所以你真的不来？我确定Marie能把她的朋友叫来。”Bucky扑过来把Steve的脑袋一通好揉，Steve抗议地挣扎，Bucky大笑。  
“告诉你这个四人约会的主意糟透了！”Steve努力拯救自己的发型。  
“你的翅膀都快把我圈起来了。”Bucky继续揉他脑袋，其实Steve的翅膀都快缩得不能再缩。他顺手好好地摸摸它们，仍然只有模糊的雾气和羽毛触感，再用力手指就会穿过它们碰到后背，但Steve的翅膀在他的手下放松展开了，最终犹豫地圈过Bucky的身侧。  
“好吧。”Steve无奈地说。

*

他们差点在未来展会那儿吵起来。  
Bucky穿了军装后就有点得意，Steve之前就拍他背让他别把翅膀亮出来，一边走路一边晃着翅膀对姑娘们来说可太没礼貌了。  
“但是Bucky-Bucky！”Steve坚持，“我不能呆在这儿，我得去做正确的事。”  
“你没什么需要证明的。”Bucky望着他说，背后的翅膀闪现了一瞬，几乎要像以前一样保护性地围着Steve。Steve想提醒他，但那翅膀马上就收了回去，那对半成形的，能把Steve整个儿圈住的宽阔羽翼。翅膀总在展现一个人的真正情绪，成年人大多把它们藏起来，脸上总是微笑。  
“我们还去跳舞吗？”两个姑娘问。  
“我们当然会去了。”Bucky转向她们，摊开双手。两个姑娘咯咯笑着。  
Steve双手插着口袋，翅膀和以往一样收敛着，一如他试着隐藏起来的沮丧。  
Bucky叹了口气，走了回来，张开手臂。“我回来之前别干傻事。”  
“我怎么会？”Bucky拍拍他的肩膀，Bucky总是温暖坚实又可靠。“你可把所有傻气都带走了。”  
“不用看翅膀我都知道你没劲着呢。”Bucky拍了一下他的后背，走向两个姑娘，又回身冲他敬了个军礼。  
“别在我到那儿之前打赢了。”Steve像往常那样开玩笑，Bucky的脚步已经跟两个姑娘一样变得轻快。没人想和Steve Rogers跳舞，也没一个军队想要Steve Rogers。

*

当Erskine博士真的把Steve弄进军队后，第一条士兵守则就是藏起自己的翅膀，因为前线传来情报说Hydra找到了个什么办法能把翅膀——也就是一个人的精神给彻底击溃。已经有伤员在抬回来的时候昏迷不醒，无力收起自己的情绪，翅膀破败不堪像被碾压过，在那之后再也没恢复。  
军队里Steve和以前一样没朋友，反正人总会在亲近的人身边才放松到闪现翅膀，而其他人往往看到Steve的样子就开始嘲笑他肯定有个糟透的翅膀，说不定像个被拔了毛的鸡翅，也没有亮出翅膀的必要。  
Steve勉强通过了新兵训练，直到Erskine博士带着一瓶酒出现，告诉他接下来是什么。  
“我看到过你的翅膀。”Erskine博士说，喝了一口酒。Steve不能喝，但他不介意。“就在你和你的朋友分开后。”  
“翅膀很重要？”Steve问。  
“并不是。”Erskine博士解释。“翅膀只是你内心的显现，翅膀就是你的情绪，你的身体状况，和你的灵魂。”他指了指Steve单薄的胸口。“唯一重要的，是这里。”  
Peggy带他到了布鲁克林古董店。Peggy从未显现过自己的翅膀，但从她自信的步伐与坚定的表情上，没人会怀疑她有一对糟糕的羽翼。  
躺上去的时候Steve有点紧张，被注射进那些蓝色血清，还有某种射线照射带来的无法形容的疼痛和肌肉骨骼的拉伸感。  
“……老天。”当那个舱打开时有几个科研人员低声说。Steve喘着气被扶下来，感觉自己变得更高而且更……暴露，有人试图摸他……的翅膀，他试着收敛自己外放的感知，其他人退后了一些。  
“我从没见过这么大的翅膀。”Peggy低声说。  
“健康，而且强壮。”Howard赞同。  
枪声突然响起。

*

歌舞团的女孩儿们都很喜欢Steve的翅膀，尽管Steve自己看不到，但她们都形容它是自己见过最大，最漂亮的翅膀。  
“像老鹰。”Cherry说。“它以前就这么大吗？”  
“不，Bucky说它很小而且营养不良。”Steve画着她的笑容和背后亮出的翅膀，“你的羽毛像鸽子和云雀，是白色的，尾端有灰色的点缀。”  
“我喜欢鸽子。”Cherry回答。他们挤在抵达前线的轮船上，每个姑娘或多或少都有点晕船，Steve一点事都没用，血清把所有毛病都治好了。  
“Rogers，”Irene用发卷卷着她的金发，她的翅膀是知更鸟和鹦鹉的混种，有着明亮的蓝和黄色。“你在前线会被打死的，不是说你不够好，只是那不安全。”  
“我们能提升士气。”Steve回答，描绘Cherry翅膀尾端的细节。“至少我能有点用。”  
“别那么沮丧。”Irene用鞋尖踢踢他。“你的翅膀都耷拉到地板上了。”

*

“James Barnes，325570……James……Barnes——”他盯着天花板，然后有一只手放在他肩膀上，温暖得甚至有点刺痛。  
“Bucky？”这个人紧张地摇晃着他。“Bucky，是我，Steve。”  
“Steve……”他辨认出这张脸上绝大部分Steve的轮廓，除了他有个更男子汉的下巴外。“Steve.”  
“来。”Steve解开皮带。Bucky眨着眼睛。Steve背后的翅膀好像变大了，但却在微微发抖，他一点没犹豫地伸手去摸，Steve跟着颤抖了一下。  
Bucky一边跟着他跌跌撞撞地前进，一边不时去摸摸那对更大的翅膀，颜色是对的，只是更健康了，翼展更大，尾羽更长，看起来更结实。Steve每次被他碰到都会紧张，而那羽翼仍然只有微弱的触感，羽绒和以前一样柔软，当他用力去抓的时候就只剩下一团空气。  
“Bucky.”Steve没躲开，在Bucky又一次几乎绊倒自己时撑住了他，一边翅膀覆盖在他背上，那不会有什么感觉，但Bucky看得到，它现在大得完全能把自己给遮蔽住。  
“所以它确实是白头海雕。”Bucky咕哝。“还是纯种。”  
“离开这儿再说我的翅膀。”Steve小声提醒，手指放在他背后，顺着他的背安慰地抚摸。  
“我没那么脆弱。”Bucky抗议，挣开他的手。  
然后他们看到了红骷髅，撕开了脸皮露出他真正的脸来。Steve的翅膀在背后愤怒地完全展开，像圣经里那些战斗天使的插图。Bucky瞪着红骷髅和他背后那对像在黑色油漆里浸泡过的，巨大的黑色翅膀。Steve也看到了，那就像蝙蝠和被烧过的羽毛与黑色鳞片的混合体，又大又丑又充满力量。  
“我们会再见的，美国队长。”红骷髅带着宇宙魔方跑了。下面的工厂正在接连爆炸。他们爬到了更高，Bucky勉强通过了，但横梁掉了下去。  
“肯定有别的办法。”Bucky看了看下面。  
“别管我！”Steve挥手让他先走，Bucky吼回来除非和你一起还有收收你的翅膀它们又不会飞。Steve看看下面的高度，扳开手边断裂的护栏。

*

之后一团乱，Philips将军大吼了一小时规章制度后给他们这群人成立了咆哮突击队，一开始还不叫这个，全名挺长，还加了个战略科学组什么的，不过后来给漫画带跑了，别人都开始管他们叫咆哮突击队……其中Bucky是最不高兴的那个，漫画家把Bucky画成了个小男孩，其他队员逮着机会就嘲笑他，直到Bucky把他们每个人都削了一顿为止。  
但Steve再没见到Bucky的翅膀，一个人失去翅膀就是他死去的时候，Bucky当然还活得好好的，但他没再展现过自己的翅膀。  
“伙计，别问。”Bucky手里是杯烈酒，Steve给队员们买了新一轮啤酒。Bucky笑了笑，看起来有点疲倦。“你知道Zola那家伙在我身上戳了不少针，我可不想再想起来那过程。”  
Steve坐在他旁边的椅子上，通常他收敛着感知，但Bucky的笑容里有点什么，所以他还是让翅膀浮现了。Bucky挥了挥手，打开Steve自己看不见的翅膀角度。  
“我可不是姑娘，”Bucky抱怨，“别老拿翅膀圈着我。”  
Steve没理他，反正酒吧里不少士兵已经喝高了，翅膀快活地扑腾着，没声音发出，掉落的羽毛也马上消失，没人对他们这个角落感兴趣。  
Peggy走进来时酒吧像是静音了。Bucky看着她背后的翅膀谨慎但又不乏热情地微微展开——像鹰，也像海燕的整齐羽翼，配上那身红裙子美极了。Steve的翅膀绝对有点激动，它们抖了抖，但很快平静下来，接纳地展开羽翼。  
“见鬼，我被无视了。”Bucky在他们俩总算结束了那火花四溅的对视后说。“这感觉可真糟。”  
“别担心，说不定她有个朋友。”Steve拍了拍他。他们重新坐下来。  
“这是在复仇？”Bucky又点了一杯。“小Steve长大了？”  
“我现在可不小。”Steve抗议。  
Bucky指了指自己肩膀，“没错，你的翅膀比以前大了三倍，他们给你打了什么好玩意儿？”  
“三倍？”Steve有点困惑。  
Bucky做了个鬼脸。“你现在还穿紧身衣吗？”他指指酒吧墙上的美国队长海报。

*

咆哮突击队队员每个人的翅膀都有那么点儿伤痕，战场上通常没多少好运气，Steve翅膀上的伤总能恢复，而Bucky……Bucky根本就没亮出过翅膀，不过大家也不在乎这个。  
Steve没能抓住他的手。Bucky扒在火车上时翅膀若隐若现，然后他掉了下去，翅膀惊恐交加地完全展开——是黑色的，黑色的羽毛破败不堪，比以前更大而且羽毛似乎有所改变，但没人的翅膀能飞，翅膀从来都只是一团摸不到的雾气。  
Steve没能抓住他。

*

他们冲进红骷髅的营地里，没人迟疑，尽可能快地干翻遇到的每一个九头蛇士兵。Steve被押到红骷髅面前的时候根本没想着藏起什么，红骷髅的翅膀在背后得意洋洋地抖动，他只想把那丑玩意儿扯下来。  
飞机对准冰海的时候Peggy的声音里渗出悲哀。如果Bucky在这儿肯定会照着Steve脑袋来一下然后拼命想出个别的办法让他们一起爬回世间，如果Bucky在这儿。  
Bucky也会想要他再一次活下来，Bucky这么干了一辈子了。

*

等Steve发现自己在21世纪醒来，直接在冰层里冻了七十年后……他错过了个约会。  
所以你就是这么走运，呵？不存在的Bucky在他去养老院看望Peggy时，在他耳边低声嘲笑。

*

未来不坏，很多事物很方便。Coulson帮忙安排了很多事。  
纽约又被外星人袭击了（没错，得用上又这个词）Steve临时组织起了复仇者小队，把天空中的大洞关上。  
在他们吃土耳其烤肉的时候Tony开口了：“我还没见过你的翅膀。”  
Steve累得只想撑在桌边睡过去，听到这话只抬起眼皮看了小Stark一眼。Tony基本上每时每刻都亮着他的翅膀，三种鸟类的混种，乌鸦，猫头鹰和喜鹊。Clint的翅膀是纯种美洲隼，Bruce的翅膀又大又……绿，伽马射线永久改变了翅膀的种类和外形，所以他通常不会显现它们，Hulk特别暴躁的时候连同翅膀都特别有威慑力。Thor可没翅膀，但他看得到中庭人这一特征，不论你是否藏起来他都看得到真相，只是出于对中庭鸟类的不了解，他还不能通过翅膀的外形判断一个人的内心。  
Natasha从不展现翅膀，但没人敢问。  
“只是白头海雕。”Steve解释。  
“纯种很少见。你连翅膀都能和爱国扯上关系。”Tony边吃边说，“真像档案记录里那么大？”  
Steve叹气。“吃你的烤肉。”

*

Sam的翅膀有点像Bucky的，天鹅和猎鹰的混种，颜色比Bucky入伍前还要浅一些。晨跑时Sam的翅膀快活地扑打着，在Steve超过他时还有老兵特有的警戒（和炸毛）。  
“你觉得未来有什么奇怪的地方么？”在退伍兵俱乐部见面后，他们在一家咖啡馆聊天和咖啡。  
“人们不展现翅膀。”Steve想了想，“绝大部分都不，翅膀好像成了一个隐私。”  
“没错。”Sam点头，“这确实是，而且现在也不以鸟类品种来划分个性，人们更喜欢星座。”  
本来一切都很正常，就像Steve醒来后的普通生活（除去复仇者那部分以外）直到Steve和Fury吵完天空母舰会带来的恐惧，Fury突然被狙击，半夜Steve跟上那个有一只金属手臂的杀手，为Fury的死他过去和Pierce吵，吵完乘电梯下楼。  
“嘿，嘿，这可不是私人恩怨，大家伙。”Rumlow正准备攻击，Steve隐隐看到他背后深色的翅膀轮廓，他有点紧张所以翅膀本能地暴露了出来，那颜色近乎全黑，像是某种危险的猛禽。  
Steve敲晕了他，这就是私人恩怨，而且Rumlow肯定还有个上级。砸开高空玻璃电梯后对方还派了个小型战机来阻截美国队长。好极了，现在不光是Fury，美国队长也被追杀。他和Natasha还有Sam找出了Sitwell，一路开去空港。  
然后冬日战士出现了。  
Natasha中了一枪，Steve试着阻截他但这几乎不可能做到，他和冬日战士互不相让，彼此都在极力试图把对方干倒。Steve打掉他一把又一把枪，这似乎激怒了对方，他掏出一把小刀朝Steve猛戳过来，Steve尽力格挡开，下一秒冬日战士的翅膀瞬间展开，全黑的羽毛带着愤怒张开到最宽，随着他们的格挡厮杀卷起黑色的羽毛碎片。Steve谨慎应对，对方情绪上的突然暴露让他的翅膀隐隐想跳出来，近乎本能。  
接着他打掉了对方的面罩。

*

“是他。”Steve被困在运送车厢里，对方用了相当多的装置困住他的身体，Steve只盯着眼前某个点。  
Sam在无声地打量Steve的肩膀，Steve现在没心思隐藏翅膀，无论它自行显现了多少。  
“她需要医疗救助。”Sam提醒他们Natasha肩上的枪伤。  
Hill拿下了头盔，无视他们的震惊脸，直接把他们带到了Fury的隐藏地点。

*

天空母舰上冬日战士——Bucky的翅膀又一次藏了起来，他面无表情地盯着Steve，下手毫不留情。Steve中枪了，这一次是致命伤，Bucky要杀了他。Bucky。  
Bucky把他按在那里狂揍的时候眼神混乱，Steve快失去意识了，Bucky揍得更重，翅膀隐隐浮现，颤抖着，几乎把Bucky自己包裹起来，黑色的羽毛像鹰又像天鹅，看上去更大，更具威胁性，羽毛像是被全数折断后又拼接回去，颤动着显露出无数伤疤和羽毛脱落又痊愈的痕迹。  
Steve眼角的黑影在逐渐扩大，Bucky的拳头悬在半空，他的翅膀困惑地，试探地张开了一点。Steve几乎看不见了，最后只剩下他手指间模糊的，坚硬的尾羽尖触感。

*

Sam跟着Steve追踪了四个月各种线索，Bucky似乎在那之后就把自己藏了起来，但Steve找得到那些细节和暗示。  
“他的有些小习惯没变。”Steve向Sam解释。他们跟着一个讯息找到了又一个被崩毁的九头蛇基地，和之前几次一样，没留下什么可疑的尸体，除了整个基地里能找出来的九头蛇资料。  
“有时我希望Riley也能从某个地方跳出来，不管他是被洗脑还是被打昏了头。”Sam有点沮丧。“别放弃希望。”  
Steve点头。  
“他的翅膀变成什么样了？”Sam问。“从没听过改造会改造翅膀的品种和外形，不过Hulk除外，我只知道你的翅膀变大了。”  
“是黑色的。”Steve检查那些被Bucky整理出来的九头蛇机密。“Bucky以前的翅膀颜色是深棕色，尾端有点灰白，一半天鹅一半鹰的羽毛混种。”他想着冬日战士的翅膀变了多少。“现在他的翅膀——”他拿起那明显是刻意放在那里等着被发现的文件夹。“是全黑的。”  
“以前人们也认为鸦类翅膀是不详的。”Sam说。“黑色翅膀代表邪恶也是以前的看法，现在可不再是中世纪了。”  
Steve检查完整个基地，和Sam悄悄离开。

*

冬日战士在欧洲一个小城出现，没被目击到金属手臂，但他的外形符合James Barnes的描述。  
线人也不太确定消息真假，但Steve还是去了，和Sam挤在一辆破旧的火车上抵达那个镇时已经疲倦得几乎睡着。一家破旧的小旅馆最后剩下的一个房间塞进了他们两个。Sam靠窗睡以防被狙击，Steve还能撑几小时，就躲在一个死角翻看那些资料。  
Steve自己也快接近极限，文件上的字开始重叠，他揉了揉眼睛。凌晨三四点总是最容易放松警惕的时候，整个旅馆都很安静，窗外很暗，Steve看向外面。  
一声细微的金属摩擦音响起，Steve立刻警觉，接着是更多的小声音，踩在门外老旧木地板的脚步声，尽量放轻的行动方式又训练有素。他立刻抓起手边一个纸团砸向Sam。Sam惊醒了。  
Steve抓紧盾，迅速把那些文件整理好收进行李。  
门缝里伸进来一把小刀的刀刃，悄悄挑开简陋的防盗褡裢。Sam已经准备好随时开枪，Steve留意着窗外的动静，街道上没有什么声音，也可能在周围布有其他埋伏。他们所在的旅馆周围有不少居民的独立小屋，他们没法预测对方来了多少人。  
门被打开一条缝，从外面的角度不足以看清室内状况。Steve借助灯光瞥见门外只是一个人，穿着件厚实的连帽衫，帽子的阴影掩住了脸。对方伸进来两只手指，上面还戴着半指手套——指尖金属浅银色的反光。Steve的呼吸绷紧了，那两只手指做了个迅速的“跟上”手势。Sam还没搞清楚发生了什么Steve就潜行到门边，侧贴到门缝那里——几乎是完全暴露了自己。  
Bucky Barnes在帽衫阴影下有双深深的，疲倦的眼睛。“有埋伏。”他简短地说，声音压得极低，沙哑得不像话。  
“Bucky.”Steve确认。  
“等会儿。”Bucky点头认可这个名字，“门窗被堵住了。”他迅速把左手塞进一只黑色手套里，藏起金属手指。指了指天花板。Steve点点头。  
Sam来回看了他们两秒，眼睛瞪得老大。  
Bucky带着他们攀上了小旅馆屋顶，上面还放着个行李包，冬日战士摸出几个烟雾弹和闪光弹塞给他们，领着两人翻越几个屋顶，天空正在变亮，Steve回头看到小旅馆附近几个看似当地人的可疑人员在晃荡。

*

“所以你的记忆恢复了？”Sam怀疑地盯着Bucky。  
“一部分。”Bucky承认。在他们转移到一个安全屋时三个人都累瘫了，栽倒在地板上的床垫里起不来。“我知道你们在追踪我，还有那个红头发。”  
Steve只来得及把脸埋在一盆水里洗掉汗水和脏污。“那是Natasha，你欠她两颗子弹。”  
“我们见过了，她有我见过最大的纯种渡鸦翅膀。”Bucky累得半靠坐在水泥墙上，浑身都是尘土。在Steve刚想说她为什么不给点消息时抬手阻止了问题问出口。“她需要新身份，你以为你是怎么知道上个月在德国有个被轰掉的九头蛇基地？”  
“所以……她给了我们匿名消息？”Sam确认。  
Bucky打量摊在床垫里的Sam，又转向Steve：“没搭档就干不了活，Rogers？”  
“嘿！”Steve抗议。  
“我喜欢你洗脑前的人格。”Sam说。

*

在“干翻九头蛇残余势力”和“藏匿行踪”之间可没多少时间叙旧，但Steve还是断断续续问出了些Bucky在天空母舰一战后的状况。  
“我认识你。”Bucky在他们停下来吃东西时低声说。Sam在给他们望风，把空间留给两个二战老兵。  
Steve一边吞咽一边等着他解释。  
“我去了史密森尼。”Bucky用包装纸擦手，拆开一个新热狗纸包。“我记得有人告诉过我时间变化，45年，63年，88年，九头蛇他妈的把我的脑子搞成了一团泥。”他撕开包装时有些用力过猛。  
“但你认识我，”Steve仍然有点小心翼翼，他们都在重新适应双方70年后的变化，但他们仍然信任对方。“你认识我一辈子了。”  
“如果不算上被冻了70年——”Bucky现在更坚决，行动更快，Steve自己也有所改变。“爱找揍这一点挺能恢复记忆来着。”  
“我真荣幸。”Steve反讽。  
Bucky给了他一脚。

*

在法国调查时，街头有很多情侣，很多人都亮出翅膀，Sam充满兴趣地打量他们翅膀的动态，不时来个评论。  
“这一对儿的翅膀只挨着一点边，可他们又黏黏糊糊……大概是肉体关系。”  
“这对夫妻肯定恨死对方了，但他们很爱那个孩子，翅膀都只偏向孩子。”  
“那对拉拉可真是梦幻情侣，瞧她们互相抚摸对方翅膀的样子。”Sam低声说，直到Bucky用手上的资料团成球砸中他的脑袋。“嗷！”Sam抱怨。“你们俩这一点简直一模一样。”  
“我们又没摸对方的翅膀。”Steve头也不抬地埋在资料堆里，九头蛇的一个基地就藏在这个博物馆仓库里，谁能想到？不过把资料档案顺出来还是费了不少劲。  
“这一点和以前一样，”Sam解释。“只有非常亲近的人才足以信任到可以触碰对方的翅膀，就算它们只是一团雾气也一样，家人，兄弟，挚友，情人。几百年来都没变。”他朝他们展开手臂，用念诗的调子说：“我的翅膀永远对你们敞开。”  
Steve和Bucky一起用纸团砸他。

*

他们引发了一起爆炸，那个九头蛇基地必须得毁掉，里面遗留了不少人体实验的数据。他们带走了数据，炸毁了整个基地的实验仪器。  
Bucky在基地里用左手撕开仪器时更用力，砸毁时更狠，Steve没阻止他，Sam有点不赞同，但没说什么。  
往下一个安全屋转移时Sam不时看向Steve，Steve紧盯着一言不发的Bucky，直到Bucky伸手挥了挥。  
“别拿翅膀圈着我。”Bucky抱怨。  
Steve甚至都没留意到自己情绪外露得有多明显。Sam抬起一边眉毛：“上回我见到它们时，状况可不太好。”  
Bucky看向Sam。  
“就是你刚复活那会儿。”Sam看了一眼Steve。“想象一下又大又强壮的一对翅膀，羽毛灰败，毫无光泽还乱糟糟的样子。”  
Steve在Bucky转到他身上的视线下有点不自在。“我又看不到自己的。”他低声反驳。  
“这回好多了。”Sam继续打量他。“不是最佳状态，但好多了。”  
Bucky盯着Steve的肩后，现在翅膀有点自我保护地微微圈着Steve自己，显然他还在努力想把情绪（翅膀）给收回去，已经快在空气中消失了。现在它们羽毛整齐，光泽度也不是二战时Bucky见过的最好状态，但它们还活着，正在痊愈。  
Steve突然看向Bucky肩后，那对翅膀显出了不明显的轮廓，接着Bucky收敛了自己的情绪，翅膀消失了。

*

晚上他们抵达了一个安全屋，Sam睡一个房间，他们分享一个双人间。  
屋子里没有热水，但更糟的环境他们也经历过。Steve和Bucky轮流洗澡，继续整理他们找到的九头蛇线索。  
在Steve趴在床垫上，专心于一份档案时，有种很近又轻柔的触碰感出现了，让他皮肤绷紧，血液在之下欢唱。  
Bucky坐在床垫边，手指沿着那对巨大羽翼的内侧软绒慢慢轻抚，Steve颤抖着看向他，尽管Bucky看上去就像在触摸空气，但他背后的黑色翅膀缓缓出现，一点一点地放松着，逐渐展开羽翼。  
“我以前这么干过，是不是？”Bucky低声问，Steve的翅膀只要稍稍用力，那触感就消散了，只有轻柔的碰触才会让它们舒展得更开。  
Steve看着Bucky的翅膀，它们也在恢复，伤疤在痊愈，羽毛重新生长出来，更强健有力，黑色的长羽像覆盖了一层油脂那样发亮。  
“……它的颜色像黑天鹅。”Steve甚至没留意到自己在那碰触下暴露出了自己更脆弱的咽喉和胸腹脏器，他侧躺在床垫里，Bucky的触摸十分好奇，那双黑色羽毛覆盖的巨大翅膀缓缓舒展，像七十年前那样保护性地包裹住了Steve。  
Steve不太确定地伸出手，Bucky的翅膀绒毛还和以前一样柔软，在他的手指下微微发着抖。  
Bucky看起来想要……更多，但他有点迟疑。  
Steve把他的脑袋拉下来，完成了最后一步。Bucky在他们的第一个吻里闭上眼睛，黑色翅膀完全展开，突然以肉眼可见的速度痊愈。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 注： Steve的翅膀自然就是白头海雕啦，美国国鸟嘛2333  
> 白头海雕百科：http://baike.baidu.com/view/296826.htm  
> Bucky的翅膀我想了很多不同的鸟类，最后选了老鹰和黑天鹅的混种XDD  
> 黑天鹅百科：http://baike.baidu.com/subview/261598/5033613.htm  
> 所有角色的鸟类知识都来自网络233333


End file.
